spartacusfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Marisa Ramirez
Marisa Maguire Ramirez (* 15. September 1977 in East Los Angeles, Kalifornien) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Model. Sie ist vorwiegend durch ihre Rollen in international ausgestrahlten Fernsehserien bekannt. In der Spartacus-Prequel-Serie Gods of the Arena spielt sie die Melissa, Dragos Frau und Gannicus' gute Freundin. Leben und Karriere Kindheit, Schulzeit und Anfänge als Model Marisa Ramirez wurde am 15. September 1977 in der zur Metropole Los Angeles gehörenden Stadt East Los Angeles geboren, wo sie auch aufwuchs. Sie hat mexikanische, indianische und irische Vorfahren. Nach der Scheidung ihrer Eltern, als sie vier Jahre alt war, wurde sie als Fünfjährige von ihrer Mutter zu ihrem ersten Vorsprechen gebracht, konnte aber mit dem Dasein als Schauspielerin zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichts anfangen. Als Zwölfjährige wurde sie von einem Agenten in einer Mall angesprochen, der ihr zu einer frühen Karriere als Model verhalf. So verdiente sie noch in jungen Jahren ihr eigenes Geld, wobei sie vorwiegend für Printkampagnen, jedoch im Laufe der Zeit auch für Werbespots im Fernsehen und ab den 1990er Jahren auch in Musikvideos international bekannter Künstler eingesetzt wurde. Ihre Schulausbildung absolvierte sie unter anderem an der St. Anthony Junior High School in Wailuku im Maui County auf Hawaii, wo sie einige Jahre lebte, ehe sie an die katholische Mädchenschule Ramona Convent Secondary School in Alhambra, Kalifornien, wechselte. Während dieser Zeit gehörte sie dem Jahrbuchteam und den Cheerleaders an, wurde Homecoming Queen der Knaben-Partnerschule Don Bosco Technical Institute und machte an der Schule im Jahr 1995 ihren Abschluss. Kurz darauf, als Ramirez gerade 19 Jahre alt war, fanden ihre Eltern wieder zueinander, heirateten erneut und schenkten ihr einen Bruder (* 1996). In weiterer Folge startete sie eine nur kurze Laufbahn an einem Junior-College, entschied sich jedoch bald darauf, nachdem sie nie wirklich längerfristig mit einem Studium plante, ihre Schulausbildung für das Modeln aufzugeben. Daraufhin reiste sie als Model um die ganze Welt und besuchte Länder wie Australien, Südafrika, Hongkong, Singapur oder Italien. So hatte sie 1996 einen Auftritt im Video zur Single Tease Me der R&B-Pop-Gruppierung 3T, bestehend aus den drei Söhnen von Tito Jackson und dementsprechend den Neffen von Michael und Janet Jackson, wo sie neben der Band in sämtlichen Einstellungen des Videos zu sehen war. In den nachfolgenden Jahren kam sie zu Auftritten in Musikvideos der Backstreet Boys (As Long as You Love Me, 1997) und Voices of Theory (Wherever You Go, 1998) oder in den Musikvideos zu Wild Wild West von Will Smith ft. Dru Hill und Kool Moe Dee, Give It to You von Jordan Knight oder American Woman von Lenny Kravitz (alle im Jahre 1999). Nachdem sie im Jahr 2000 auch kurzzeitig als Host bei MTV tätig war, das dortige Engagement jedoch beendete, nachdem ihr Co-Host der Show Senseless Acts of Video verunfallte und die Sendung deshalb eingestellt werden musste, feierte sie bald darauf ihren ersten Durchbruch als Schauspielerin. Durchbruch nach Zeit als Darstellerin in Musikvideos Nachdem sie Ende der 1990er bereits Gastauftritte in Seifenopern wie Zeit der Sehnsucht oder Reich und Schön, sowie in Serien wie USA High oder Roswell hatte, als sie im Sommer 2000 in die Rolle des Supermodels Gia Campbell des Kosmetikfirma Deception in die langlebige US-Seifenoper General Hospital gecastet wurde. In dieser war sie schließlich von 2000 bis 2002 zu sehen und hatte von 2000 bis 2002 auch Auftritte als Gia Campbell in der Spin-off-Serie Port Charles. Für ihr Engagement wurde sie für diverse Film- und Fernsehpreise nominiert, so unter anderem im Jahr 2001 für einen Soap Opera Digest Award in der Kategorie „Outstanding Female Newcomer“ und für einen ALMA Award in der Kategorie „Outstanding Actress in a Daytime Drama“. Ein Jahr später wurde sie bei der Verleihung der NAACP Image Awards 2002 für einen Preis in der Kategorie „Beste Darstellerin – Seifenoper“ nominiert; keinen dieser Preise konnte sie jedoch gewinnen. Im Dezember 2002 wurde sie in der Seifenoper durch Andrea Pearson ersetzt, die ihre Rolle bis 2003 ausübte, ehe der Charakter gänzlich aus der Serie gestrichen wurde. Grund für ihr Ausscheiden aus der Seifenoper war, dass sie sich vollends auf ihre Arbeit als Hauptdarstellerin in der, sich später nur als kurzlebig erweisenden, ABC-Fernsehserie Miracles zu konzentrieren, in der man sie im darauffolgenden Jahr 2003 in allen 13 Episoden in der Rolle der Evelyn Santos, einer ehemaligen Polizistin und Single-Mutter, sah. Bereits davor hatte sie eine Woche nach ihrem 25. Geburtstag am 22. September 2002 auf Maui, wo sie einst mehrere Jahre gelebt hatte, ihren langjährigen Freund Nathan Lavezoli geheiratet. Parallel zu Miracle trat sie 2003 auch in einer Episode von CSI: Miami in Erscheinung, wo man sie in der Rolle der Susanna Medesto sah. Ab 2004 hatte sie wieder diverse Gast- und Kurzauftritte in teilweise international bekannten, jedoch zumeist nur recht kurzlebigen Fernsehserien. So sah man sie im Jahr 2004 in der letzten von insgesamt neun Episoden der CBS-Science-Fiction-Serie Century City oder noch im gleichen Jahr an der Seite von Rob Lowe und Joe Pantoliano in der Drama-Serie Dr. Vegas, ebenfalls einer CBS-Produktion. Im Jahr 2005 wirkte sie im nie ausgestrahlten Pilot der geplanten FOX-Serie Hitched, aus der Feder des Lost-Mitschöpfers Jeffrey Lieber, mit. Die Serie wurde jedoch in weiterer Folge nie realisiert. Weiters war sie in diesem Jahr in All Souls Day: Dia de los muertos, einem Horrorfilm und zugleich die erste nennenswerte Filmproduktion, an der sie mitwirkte, zu sehen. In der Produktion von Regisseur Jeremy Kasten ist sie unter anderem neben Travis Wester in einer Hauptrolle zu sehen. Nachdem sie 2006 in einer Folge von Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden eingesetzt wurde, war sie ab April 2006 auch im Cast der Seifenoper Schatten der Leidenschaft, in der man sie als die PR-Beraterin von Jabot Cosmetics, Carmen Mesta, rund fünf Monate lang sah. Nachdem ihr Charakter einen Serientod starb, trat sie bis März 2007 als Ines Varges, die zum Verwechseln ähnlich aussehende Cousine von Carmen Mesta, in Erscheinung. Insgesamt soll sie so laut der Internet Movie Database auf Einsätze in 76 verschiedenen Episoden gekommen sein. Von der Seifenoperndarstellerin zur Hauptdarstellerin diverser US-Serien Nachdem sie 2007 noch in der dritten Episode der zweiten Staffel von Shark mitwirkte, drehte sie schon bald darauf hauptsächlich in Kolumbien und teilweise in den Vereinigten Staaten die, aufgrund der schwachen Einschaltquote, nur kurzlebige FOX-Serie MƎNTAL:, in der man sie 2009 unter anderem neben Chris Vance oder Annabella Sciorra in allen 13 Episoden in der Rolle der Dr. Chloë Artis sah. Davor hatte sie im Jahr 2008 auch einen Gastauftritt in der dritten Staffel von Supernatural und war im gleichen Jahr einem Werbespot zu Special K2O Protein Water von Kellogg’s zu sehen. Neben ihrer Hauptrolle in MƎNTAL: übernahm sie 2009 weitere Rollen im Kurzfilm Columbia Ave. oder in einer Episode der ABC-Serie Castle rund um Nathan Fillion und Stana Katić, ehe sie vor allem im Jahr 2010 Gastrollen in diversen US-Fernsehserien übernahm, jedoch auch in Filmproduktionen mitwirkte. Serienauftritte hatte sie dabei unter anderem in jeweils einer Folge von Zack & Cody an Bord, CSI: NY, Miami Medical und Rizzoli & Isles, sowie eine wiederkehrende Rolle in zwei Episoden der nur sehr kurzlebigen FOX-Crime-Drama-Serie Past Life, die nach nur fünf von insgesamt sieben geplanten Episoden wieder eingestellt und ganz aus dem Sendebetrieb genommen wurde. Zudem war sie im rund eineinhalbstündigen Spielfilm The Funeral Planner unter der Regie von Lynn Isenberg und Chelsea Low in der Nebenrolle der Sierra D’Asanti zu sehen; weiters mimte sie den Charakter Sandra im Kurzfilm Contract und trat in Mark Piznarskis Drama The Quickening als Gina in Erscheinung. Im Jahr 2011 ging die rund neunjährige Ehe mit Nathan Lavezoli zu Bruch und das Paar ließ sich im November desselben Jahres scheiden. In beruflicher Hinsicht lief es für die gebürtige Kalifornierin hingegen weitaus besser. Neben dem wiederkehrenden Charakter der Melitta (deutsch Melissa) in fünf der sechs Episoden von Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, der zwischen der ersten und zweiten Staffel von Spartacus veröffentlichten Miniserie, sah man sie in diesem Jahr auch noch in einer der Hauptrollen in Against the Wall als Rachael Carpanis Partnerin Detective für innere Angelegenheiten Lina Flores. Des Weiteren wurde sie in 2011 in einer Episode von Bones – Die Knochenjägerin eingesetzt. Nachdem die passionierte Kickboxerin, die neben ihrer Schauspielkarriere auch als Kickbox-Trainerin in Erscheinung tritt, im Jahr 2012 lediglich in einer Folge von The Mentalist als Sharon Vasquez zu sehen war, konzentrierte sie sich vermehrt auf ihre Rolle als Detective Maria Baez, Partnerin von Donnie Wahlberg und eine der wesentlichen Rollen in der CBS-Serie Blue Bloods – Crime Scene New York. Parallel dazu trat sie am Anfang von Blue Bloods auch als wiederkehrender Charakter des Officer Riley Dunn in vier Episoden der dritten Staffel der ABC-Serie Body of Proof auf und hatte zudem eine der Hauptrollen im Film Der Fall Casey Anthony an der Seite von Rob Lowe, mit dem sie bereits mehrfach vor der Kamera stand, inne. Nachdem sie sich vorwiegend auf die Arbeit bei Blue Bloods konzentrierte, blieben weitere Engagements in Film und Fernsehen weitgehend aus, nur 2014 hatte sie noch einen Auftritt in Brian Thompsons Parodiefilm The Extendables, in dem man sie als Maria in einer der Hauptrollen sah. Marisa Ramirez’ deutschsprachige Synchronsprecherinnen Im Laufe ihrer bisherigen Karriere hatte Marisa Ramirez in den diversen deutschsprachigen Synchronfassungen der Film und Serien, an denen sie mitwirkte, zahlreiche verschiedene Synchronsprecher. Als einer der häufigsten Synchronsprecher trat vor allem Isabelle Schmidt in Erscheinung. Dieser lieh ihr in Bones – Die Knochenjägerin (2011) und in Body of Proof (2013) die Stimme. In Blue Bloods – Crime Scene New York (seit 2013) wurde sie von Magdalena Turba gesprochen. Weitere Synchronsprecher, die, soweit bekannt, nur einmal als ihre deutsche Stimme in Erscheinung traten, sind Anna Carlsson in Supernatural (2008), Heide Domanowski in Castle (2009), Ilona Brokowski in CSI: NY (2010), Antje von der Ahe in Miami Medical (2010) oder Maria Koschny in Spartacus: Gods of the Arena (2010). Weiters war Kathrin Gaube ihre Stimme in der deutschsprachigen Synchronfassung von Peter Werners Der Fall Casey Anthony aus dem Jahre 2013. Filmografie Filmauftritte (auch Kurzauftritte) * 2005: All Souls Day: Dia de los muertos * 2007: Itty Bitty Titty Committee * 2009: Columbia Ave. (Kurzfilm) * 2010: The Funeral Planner * 2010: Contract (Kurzfilm) * 2010: The Quickening * 2013: Der Fall Casey Anthony (Prosecuting Casey Anthony) * 2014: The Extendables Serienauftritte (auch Gast- und Kurzauftritte) * Zeit der Sehnsucht (Days of Our Lives) (unbekannte Anzahl an Episoden) * Reich und Schön (The Bold and the Beautiful) (unbekannte Anzahl an Episoden) * 1998: USA High (1 Episode) * 1999: Roswell (1 Episode) * 2000: Senseless Acts of Video (als Host) (unbekannte Anzahl an Episoden) * 2000–2002: General Hospital (unbekannte Anzahl an Episoden) * 2003: CSI: Miami (1 Episode) * 2003: Miracles * 2003: Century City (1 Episode) * 2004: Dr. Vegas (Pilotepisode) * 2005: Hitched (unveröffentlichter Pilot) * 2006: Without a Trace – Spurlos verschwunden (Without a Trace) (1 Episode) * 2006–2007: Schatten der Leidenschaft (The Young and the Restless) (76 Episoden) * 2007: Shark (1 Episode) * 2008: Supernatural (1 Episode) * 2009: MƎNTAL: * 2009: Castle (1 Episode) * 2010: Zack & Cody an Bord (The Suite Life on Deck) (1 Episode) * 2010: CSI: NY (1 Episode) * 2010: Miami Medical (1 Episode) * 2010: Past Life (2 Episoden) * 2010: Rizzoli & Isles (1 Episode) * 2011: Spartacus: Gods of the Arena (5 Episoden, als Melissa) * 2011: Bones – Die Knochenjägerin (Bones) (1 Episode) * 2011: Against the Wall * 2012: The Mentalist (1 Episode) * 2013: Body of Proof (4 Episoden) * seit 2013: Blue Bloods – Crime Scene New York (Blue Bloods) Auftritte in Musikvideos und Fernsehwerbungen * 1996: Tease Me von 3T * 1997: As Long as You Love Me von den Backstreet Boys * 1998: Wherever You Go von Voices of Theory * 1998: Werbespot der Marke Clean & Clear von Johnson & Johnson * 1999: Werbespot zum Spiel Pong: The Next Level für Nintendos Game Boy Color * 1999: Werbespot der Marke Coca-Cola * 1999: Wild Wild West von Will Smith ft. Dru Hill und Kool Moe Dee * 1999: Give It to You von Jordan Knight * 1999: American Woman von Lenny Kravitz * 2008: Werbespot zu Special K2O Protein Water von Kellogg’s Nominierungen * 2001: Soap Opera Digest Award in der Kategorie „Outstanding Female Newcomer“ für ihr Engagement in General Hospital * 2001: ALMA Award in der Kategorie „Outstanding Actress in a Daytime Drama“ für ihr Engagement in General Hospital * 2002: NAACP Image Award in der Kategorie „Beste Darstellerin – Seifenoper“ für ihr Engagement in General Hospital Trivia * Alles (außer den Dingen, die fett markiert sind oder hinzugefügt wurden) findet sich auf Wikipedia: (https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marisa_Ramirez).